Selfish
by riapinay
Summary: Doumeki and Watanuki talk about love. It's minisequel is my fic called 'Yes'


Watanuki smiled as he walked towards Yuko's even despite the fact that Doumeki was walking next to him. "Success! Finally a client who saw the error of her ways," he exclaimed. Clasping his hands together, he gazed up at the sky. "It's sad that she died, but at least she died with a peaceful heart and a clear conscience."

The almost tragic love story of their latest patron had consumed their lives for a while if not for Watanuki's actions. And she had quietly passed out of this world despite how violently her love had been.

"Hm."

Watanuki frowned at the other boy. "She was finally unselfish and gave up her own desires for his happiness." He rapped the archer with his knuckles. "Success."

"Ah. If you say so."

He was now starting to get annoyed that Doumeki wasn't seeing everything in his light. "She loved him all her life One single being in the entire world was all she saw. She was consumed by that love, and it nearly destroyed her and all those she cared about, especially him," he said factually. "Therefore, if you love someone, you should be able to let them go."

"I think–"

"No," he said, deftly pushing the other boy away, "I don't want to know. Anything you say will surely ruin this moment for me, so I forbid you to speak."

Doumeki only paused briefly to look at him and continued walking on the road where he had been thrust.

The subsequent silence was unbearable, and Watanuki quickly felt the oppressiveness of it.

"Okay fine! Tell me! But if it destroys this happiness then I'll–" he paused, thinking, "I won't make your bento!" He said menacingly, pointing a warning finger at the young archer.

Doumeki didn't even stop but kept on walking, and Watanuki felt himself deflate for the lack of attention.

He picked himself up and scrambled after the other boy, hearing faint murmurs from his mouth. "HEEEY! Don't answer a question when the person isn't able to hear you!" He ran into Doumeki's back when the other boy stopped abruptly.

"I said I think that it's okay to be reckless and risk it all." He turned and stared at Watanuki.

"Eh!" Watanuki tilted his head and looked at the guy. "What a ridiculous thing to say! Baka! What about their happiness? Huh! How selfish to put yourself above the happiness of your love."

"Maybe you'd destroy yourself like she almost did," he stopped and thought a little more on what to say, "But I think for me, I would accept nothing less."

"Ah, how disappointing! You have no magnificence in your soul," Watanuki spread his arms out, imagining himself to be a noble prince, "No feeling of honor and dignity in relinquishing your passionate love. No idea of the beauty in sacrificing it all for one person, even if it means suffering for their sake. Ahh–I can just imagine me now..." And he drifted off into his own world of gallantry, almost ignoring the blank stare of his companion. He was brought out of it when he realized the other boy was talking again.

"It's easy to say you can let go, but I'm sure I won't be able to," he said stoically. "I'm not so noble when it comes to you."

"How thoughtless. You greedy person." Then Watanuki's blinked a moment before fully comprehending what the archer had just said.

"IDIOT!" He reached out and punched the other boy in his chest. Jumping back a few feet, he waved his hands and feet wildly in an effort to release all the emotion that was flowing through him.

"DON'T SO EASILY MAKE CONFESSIONS LIKE THAT!" He made fake punches in Doumeki's direction, cautioning him that a step closer would be unwise. "Don't talk like your choice should matter to me! I'm thoroughly, utterly, and completely not in love with you!"

"Kimihiro..."

Watanuki's eyes nearly exploded when his name was said and began to aggressively tell the taller boy that he was NOT allowed to use that name.

Unfazed, Doumeki merely looked at the ranting boy and waited until he was out of breath to continue. "That's my bid, Kimihiro, so don't go accepting anyone else's offer." He deftly pulled the other boy towards him and planted one, sweet kiss on his forehead before releasing him. He placed his hands in his pockets and resumed the walk down the street.

"I don't accept! Heeey!" Watanuki chased after the retreating back of Doumeki. "Come back here! Do you hear me? I refuse! I refuse! I refuse to be won by you!"

"Then I won't stop fighting for certain."

"What? Wait that's the wrong answer! Say it, Doumeki say it! Tell me what I want to hear," Watanuki pulled on the other boy's arm forcefully.

"Very well," he stopped and looked at Watanuki. "When you're gone, I will then put my heart to sleep." He waited a moment before carrying on with his walk.

Redder than he wished, Watanuki ran after the boy, demanding that he take back every word he said.


End file.
